Maybe one day he will do domestic
by kate19041991
Summary: Rose has lived on parallel earth for 4 years. Working for Torchwood, looking for her beloved doctor and rearing a child. What will happen when her Doctor finds her. Does danger really follow the Doctor. 1st fic please review.
1. A dream come true, or is it?

A black jeep drove into the nearly empty car park, in the early hours of the morning, and parked in a free space near the entrance to the Torchwood head quarters. Rose Tyler, 22 year old blonde, daughter of Jackie and Pete Tyler, head of Torchwood and mother of one stepped out of the car, holding a black briefcase. She walked into the building and stopped at the lift door, pressed the button and recited the password.

'Tango, Yankee, Lima, Echo, Romeo, Fife, Niner, Zero.'

The doors to the lift opened and she walked in and pressed the button that said 'floor 60.'

'Good morning miss Tyler.' The lift computer spoke.

Rose smiled but did not speak.

The lift reached floor 60 and the doors opened, rose stepped out and was immediately greeted with a hug.

'Rose! Good to see you.'

'You only saw me yesterday Jack.' Rose laughed as she took of her jacket and placed it on a chair.

'I know.' Jack smiled.

Jack had been a close friend, and colleague of Rose for 4 years now. They had known each other before that, but were separated in a great battle between the Daleks and Humans on a futuristic space station called Satellite 5. That was back when Rose was a faithful companion to the last remaining Gallifreyan Time Lord. A man she had loved with all of her heart. A man whom, she, was unwillingly sucked away from, and denied happiness with.

'Rose, Rose, Earth to Rose come in.' Jack waved his arms around in her face frantically.

'Oh sorry, got distracted for a minute there. Has anything happened while I've been gone Jack?' Rose asked as she walked around the stations eyeing the equipment and data on the screens.

'Not much, a few minor asteroids, and a little bit of unknown ambient noise, the usual stuff. Nothing we don't see daily.'

'Ok, good work. I'll be in my office, if anything changes don't hesitate to tell me.'

'Will do.' Jack smiled. Rose walked off carrying her briefcase up to her office.

For four years now she had been running Torchwood, coming in everyday, looking out for alien life forms. Searching for the man she lost, Her Doctor, the love of her life, and with no luck she was beginning to loose hope. That scared her. The only thing that kept her working here was the fact that one day she would find him.

Rose sat down on her chair behind her desk, and sighed. These four years had been hard. She missed the doctor dearly, and found it hard to cope without him. She picked up the picture that had fallen over on her desk and looked at it. It was of her daughter, Michelle or Mich, for short as they called her. She was nearly four and had blonde hair like Rose, but brown eyes like her father. Rose found it hard being a single mum. Of course she had help off her mum, dad, Jack and Mickey, but it was stressful. She loved Mich more than anything and wouldn't know what to do with out her.

Four hours had past, when Rose lifted her head from the paperwork she was doing and looked at the clock. She decided to go down onto the main floor see how Jack and the rest of her employees were doing.

Rose walked down the steps onto the main floor. She walked over to Simon an employee of 1 year.

'Simon how are thin…. Have you not been watching your screens? Rose screamed.

'Yes of course, why?'

'Well why didn't you contact me?'

'Well there hasn't been anything to contact you on.'

'What about this.' Rose pointed at the screen. 'Did you not think this was of any use?' Rose shouted.

'No I thought it was just some unknown ambient noise.' Simon explained worriedly.

'Unknown ambient noise my ass. Where's Jack?' Rose asked

'I'm here, what's all this fuss?' Jack said as he walked briskly up to Rose.

'Look at this, resemble anything?' Rose said pointing at the screen.

'What.. Wait, it looks like, no.'

'Simon, bring up a live video image of the signal sender.' Rose ordered. Simon typed fast on the keyboard and up pop the image on the screen. Rose gasped and moved slightly backwards.

'Ha ha.' Jack cheered and picked up Rose spinning her around. 'It's him Rose. He's coming here, now. The Doctor!'

Rose sat hands shaking, in the black Torchwood jeep. Jack and Rose were on their way to meet the Doctor, surprise him. She had not seen him for four years and feared this was just another dream. Like the ones she'd been having all these years.

'Turn left into the park.' Simon instructed

Jack parked the car and got out simultaneously with Rose.

'Where is he then?' Rose asked impatiently

'Be patient.'

'Patient..' rose screamed at Jack. 'Don't you think I've been patie'…' Rose stopped and spun round as she heard the sound of the Tardis. The Tardis appeared about 10 metres away from Jack and Rose. Rose let out a little gasp as the door opened. But to her surprise and disappointment out stepped a black girl, about Rose's height, who was quickly followed by The Doctor. Rose's gaze suddenly changed from excitement to jealousy. He had found someone else. He had forgotten all about her.


	2. Not all, is what it seems

'Rose, Jack!' Beamed the Doctor, he ran towards them and embraced them in his arms.

'Good to see you Doc'. Jack smiled

'You to Jack. How'd you get here?' asked the Doctor

Jack mumbled off into a tangent about how he had gotten through time to the parallel earth. Meanwhile Rose stood, face to the floor fighting back tears. She looked up as the black girl came and stood next to the Doctor. She was extremely pretty and very intelligent. She looked nothing like Rose did, not common and certainly doesn't look like a shop assistant. It was safe to say that Rose was incredibly jealous.

'Rose, Jack, meet Martha Jones she's been helping me these past few years. I met her at hospital; she was training to be a doctor.' The Doctor smiled.

Great Rose thought, a doctor perfectly suited for each other. Jack grabbed Martha tightly and hugged her.

'Nice to meet you.' He said and he calmly and casually started to chat to her. All the while, Rose just stood staring at the floor. The doctor had noticed this and he was about to ask her what was wrong, but she interrupted.

'I think we should be getting back to the office. Jack, keys.' She said bluntly. Jack tossed the keys to Rose and she caught them perfectly. She walked round to the driver's side of the car and got in. Martha and Jack followed her actions, but the Doctor did not. He just stood, staring, something was wrong with Rose and he wondered what.

'Doctor, you coming?' Martha Shouted.

Within twenty minutes they were back at Torchwood. Everyone clambered out of the car and followed behind Rose. Jack and Martha deep in conversation did not notice Rose's bluntness with The Doctor, but The Doctor himself, had. He was worried about it. He thought Rose would be ecstatic when he returned to her. He had dreamt about this day, lots but this was never the outcome of any of his dreams.

Rose walked up to the lift and recited her password. The four of them got in the lift and headed up to the 60th floor. Rose stormed out of the lift and up to her office, The Doctor followed, but Jack and Martha did not. He had realised that they needed some time alone, so he showed Martha some of the gadgets they used at Torchwood.

Rose walked into her office and poured herself a glass of whiskey and quickly downed it, then she poured another glass and just held it, mulling over her thoughts.

'Nice office.' The Doctor commented

'I think so.'

'How you been keeping.'

'I'm fine.' Rose said in a blunt tone. Not turning to face the Doctor.

'Rose, what's up? I thought you would be a little more enthusiastic than this to see me.'

'A little more enthusiastic!' Rose screamed as she turned to face the Doctor.

'Rose?'

'Four years I've waited, been searching for you, and you've forgotten me. You've moved on, got yourself another companion. Well I hope you're happy.' Rose downed her whisky and filled her glass again.

'Rose, please.' The Doctor begged as he walked towards her with his hand out to touch her.

'Don't! Touch me! I thought you loved me. I loved you, but as soon as I'm gone you're off gallivanting with another woman. Well good luck to you.' Rose lifted her glass in a mockery toast and then downed her drink again.

'Rose it wasn't like that.'

'Oh yeh what was it like then. How is she, better than I was. Of course she is, I mean she's a Doctor, not a common shop assistant like me.' Rose seethed.

'We just bumped into each other, she was helping me. She is totally different to you, yes, but profession doesn't matter to me.'

'_We_ just bumped into each other_. I_ was helping you.' Rose interrupted. 'So it was exactly like _us._'

'No!!' The Doctor shouted making Rose jump. 'No, she was helping me find you.'

'Yeh. Sure.' Laughed Rose, sarcastically.

The doctor sighed turning his back on Rose and running his hand through hair. She loved it when he did that.

'Do you even know what it was like, I didn't even get to say goodbye to you properly. For four years I've been grieving in pain, sorrow. I couldn't cope.'

'Oh and you think I had it all peachy do you?' The Doctor turned round and shouted at her, his eyes bulging with anxiety and anger. This frightened Rose she had never seen him like this. Well never like this with her. 'It killed me inside, to know that you were still alive and I couldn't get to you. It made me feel useless. I loved you, still love you. I lost you and it was all, my fault. You had people around you. Jack, your mum, dad Mickey. They could help you get through that. But me I was alone no one to talk to. My insides rotted at the thought of you being so far away. I just wanted to hold you, but I couldn't. Martha helped me find you, she was, is a friend, no more. Nothing compared to what you were… are to me.'

During this little speech the Doctor had moved closer to Rose and had taken hold of her arms. He now looked lovingly into her eyes. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

'Erm excuse me.' Jack popped his head round the office door. 'Rose.' He motioned for her to come to him. She obliged, wiping the tears from her eyes, the Doctor lowered his head to the floor and smiled as Rose moved away from him. 'Your mum's here.'

'Well let her in then.' Rose huffed.

'With Mich.' Jack explained.

'Oh, erm.. er… Keep her occupied for a bit I haven't told him, yet.' Rose asked.

Jack nodded and walked out of the office leaving the door ajar.

'Sorry.' Rose apologised.

'It's ok.'

Rose suddenly burst into tears and the Doctor ran towards her and embraced her in his arms.

'I've missed you so much, and when I saw Martha, I just I thought you had forgotten about me. I'm sorry if I was a bitch.'

'Shhh. It's ok I understand. I've missed you to. I'm so glad to see you again. He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in closer never wanting to let go.

Fifteen minutes passed by and the Doctor and Rose had now started a civilised conversation. Rose sat perched on her desk as The Doctor sat in her chair with his feet up on the desk. She had told him all about Torchwood, and he had told her about the adventures he had, had with Martha. Rose laughed as he told her what had happened on their last trip. It was just like the old times.

'So, Rose what have you…' He was cut off by the joyful screams of a little girl as she came running into Rose's office.

'Mummy, mummy, Jack is chasing me.' The girl laughed as she ran into Rose's arms. Rose stood up. The Doctor stared in shock at the young girl in Rose's arms. _His _Rose had, had a child.


	3. You should never jump to conclusions

**This is a short chapter, sorry but that's how I felt it should be.**

_Fifteen minutes passed by and the Doctor and Rose had now started a civilised conversation. Rose sat perched on her desk as The Doctor sat in her chair with his feet up on the desk. She had told him all about Torchwood, and he had told her about the adventures he had, had with Martha. Rose laughed as he told her what had happened on their last trip. It was just like the old times._

'_So, Rose what have you…' He was cut off by the joyful screams of a little girl as she came running into Rose's office._

'_Mummy, mummy, Jack is chasing me.' The girl laughed as she ran into Rose's arms. Rose stood up. The Doctor stared in shock at the young girl in Rose's arms. His Rose had, had a child._

…………………………

'I see were going to have to teach Uncle Jack how to have better control over you.' Rose said to her daughter, glaring at Jack, who was currently standing at the door of the office. He mouthed a very apoligetic 'sorry'. 'Mich why don't you go with Uncle Jack and see if Simon has any of them chocolate chip cookies he baked.'

'Ok.' Mich jumped out of her mothers arms and ran passed Jack out of the room and down to where Simon was working. Jack followed. Rose and the Doctor could hear the faint screams and laughs of Mich. Rose smirked. The Doctor stood in shock, he couldnt quite process what had just happened, and that was saying something for a man with a brain as big as his. Rose turned her gaze towards him.

'Doctor?' Rose motioned forward and reached out to touch him. He backed away, out of her reach.

'You thought I had moved on?' He said moving further back and sitting on the chair.

'What?' Rose said puzzled.

'You complained about me moving on, but you, you went the whole way and got knocked up as well. Jeez fuck me, and I thought I was bad, getting a new companion, but you, you got married and had kids. Jesus Christ.' The Doctor was screaming now, standing facing her mere inches away from her.

'I never _got_ married.' Rose explained.

'Oh so a one night stand was it, so tasteful of you Rose.' The Doctor screamed in disgust as he turned to face away from her.

'No it wasn't anything like that.' She screamed back.

'What was it like then Rose? Who is her father then? Where is he?' He asked placing his hands on a cabinet, breathing heavily in anger and rage. There was a pause Rose didn't want to answer his question but she knew she would have to. 'Well?' Another pause Rose took a deep breath and replied

'He's…., he's standing right in front of me.'


	4. Learning to do domestic

**I want to just say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and to apologise if you did review and I did not reply. This next chapter is a long one. Hope you enjoy!**

'_What was it like then Rose, who is her father then? Where is he?' He asked placing his hands on a cabinet, breathing heavily in anger and rage. _

'_He's standing right in front of me.' Rose said softly._

………………………

The Doctor turned abruptly to face Rose, a perplexed look covered his face.

'What?' He questioned stepping forward.

'She is yours Doctor. Your daughter.' Rose stepped closer holding his hands. He was shaking. This was the first time she had ever seen him terrified. It made her chuckle inside. He'd faced Daleks, and Cybermen, neither time had he, had such a scared look, but mention domestic and he nearly keels over.

'No, no she can't be. It must be a mistake. We never, we…' He stuttered.

'We did.' She said soothingly. 'We were drunk, 2 months before we were separated, remember.'

The Doctor's eyes widened as the realization hit him.

'I have a daughter? I'm a father.'

The Doctor moved back and sat on the chair. Rose knelt beside him, his hands gripped hers tightly. A couple of minutes passed and The Doctor finally spoke.

'Is she clever?' He trembled.

'Extremely, she is exactly like you. Always solving problems and working out the impossible.' They both laughed. 'Would you like to meet her?' Rose asked.

The Doctor looked at Rose.

'Can I?' He smiled.

'Of course, you are her father.' She laughed, he smiled, his geeky sweet smile showing his teeth. Rose stood pulling the Doctor up. There proximity was very close mere centimetres away from each, Rose swallowed hard as she moved closer to him.

'Wait.' He said.

'mpph?' Questioned Rose

'Does she know me? I mean does she know off me?'

Rose sighed disappointedly

'Yes, I told her all about you. She just doesn't know what you look like. I thought it best not tell her that in case you regenerated again.'

'Arrr, good idea.'

Rose and the Doctor walked hand in hand down the step to the main floor.

'Simon, Where's my mother and Mich.' Rose asked.

'In Jack's office.' Simon smiled

'Thanks.'

'Mich?' The Doctor asked puzzled.

'Yeh sorry, she is called Michelle but everyone calls her Mich.' Rose explained

'Ok.' He smiled. They carried on walking hand in hand to Jacks office. Rose opened and walked in.

'Mum, Jack. Just give us a moment.' Jack and Jackie walked out of the office, Rose walked up to her daughter, who was currently playing with some gadget out of the Torchwood store room.

'Mich,' Mich looked up and smiled. 'I would like you to meet someone.'

'Ok, who is it?' Mich asked, she had not noticed The Doctor standing in the doorway.

'Your father.' Mich dropped the gadget and looked at her mother.

'My father.' Mich whispered and smiled.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and his daughter and crouched beside them.

'Hello there.' He said with a great big smile.

'Daddy?' Mich smiled and hugged her father he picked her up in his arms and hugged her back. Rose stood and smiled at the Doctor.

'Mummy?' Mich lifted her head off of her fathers shoulder. 'Can daddy come and stay with us?'

'Well that's up to daddy why don't you ask him.'

'Daddy?' Mich asked her father

'Would you like me to?' Mich nodded 'Ok then.' Mich screamed with joy and the Doctor put her down. She grabbed his hand a dragged him out of the office.

'Grandma, grandma.' she shouted.

'Yes dear' answered Jackie

'Daddy is coming to stay, With _us_.' Mich gleamed.

'Is he really?' Jackie glared at The Doctor. The Doctor face froze, then suddenly Jackie smiled. He started to relax around her. The Doctor had always been terrified of Rose's mother. Ever since the day he first met her.

'Mum, you take Mich and The Doctor home I'll be a long later.' Rose called.

'I want you to come to.' Both The Doctor and Mich wined is exactly the same way.

'Go on, Rose you go home, I'll finish up here.' Jack butted in.

'Ok. Thanks Jack.'

'Come on then Mich.' Rose held her hands out to her daughter, but her daughter held her hands out to The Doctor. The Doctor picked his daughter up. Rose smiled at him as Mich snuggled up to her father. Rose, The Doctor and Jackie begin to make their way to the lift.

'Oh, erm Rose what about Martha?' The Doctor asked.

'Already sorted.' Jackie shouted back to them.

'It is?' Both Rose and The Doctor Stood surprised.

'Yeh, she staying in Mickey's room, she is coming back with Jack later on. Now come on we'll be late for tea. Dad's making chips.'

Rose and The Doctor laughed as memories of frequent chip dinners filled their minds.

The journey home was silent. Mich was asleep. The Doctor couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was no longer the last time lord. She was as beautiful as Rose and looked like she would be far more intelligent than he ever was at that age. He smiled casually to himself, and wondered. Would she regenerate? And if so, how many times? Would it be less than he can? Seen as though, she is only half, time lord. Jackie disturbed The Doctors daydreaming.

'We're home!'

They all climbed out of the car, Rose woke Mich up who was not to happy about it and carried her inside. They all trudged through the doorway, smiling at Pete and Mickey who were there to greet them.

'Hi dad.' Rose hugged her father. He immediately saw the Doctor.

'Doctor?' He smiled, nice to see you again. Pete shook the Doctor's hand.

'Good to see you again.' The Doctor replied.

'Hey.' Mickey came to shake the Doctors hand.

'Ricky.' The Doctor smiled.

'It's, Mickey.' He frowned

'I know I'm only messing.' The Doctor laughed.

By this time the rest of Rose's family had cleared the hallway, including Rose and Mich. The Doctor decided to take a walk and explore the place.

Meanwhile Rose was helping her daughter get change into her pyjamas.

'Mummy?'

'Yes baby?' Rose answered as she got out some clean pyjamas out of the drawer.

'Is daddy coming to my birthday party?'

'I don't know. You want him to come?' Rose asked as she sat down next to her daughter on the bed.

'Yes please.'

'Well then, you best ask him.' Mich got up and made a run for the door, Rose grabbed her and picked her up and spun her around. 'Not yet you little munch kin, pyjamas first.'

'Aww.' Mich moaned. Rose began to tickle her, Mich was screaming, due to the playful torture. Rose had not noticed but the Doctor was stood out side the half closed door, watching his daughter and her mother playing together. He smiled, it was a great sight. How Rose had coped on her own as a single parent, he would never know. But that is was what he loved about her. She could take care of herself. It's what attracted him to her. The Doctor came out of his daydream; he was doing that a lot lately. He noticed, Mich was now in her pyjamas so he decided to move on, as he knew they would be coming out soon to go to dinner. He didn't want it to look like he was spying.

After dinner, Mich had said goodnight to everyone, including Jack and Martha who had come home from Torchwood about an hour earlier, just in time for dinner. Rose had walked with her daughter to the stairs expecting The Doctor to follow but he had not.

'Just a minute Mich, you go on up.' She told her daughter. Rose walked back into the dining room and looked at The Doctor. 'What _are_ you doing?' She asked him.

'What's it look like I'm doing, I'm talking to Jack.'

'Well get your bloody arse in gear and come and tuck your daughter in.' Rose turned to leave.

'Rose you know I don't do domestic.'

'Well you best start learning to, because you aren't getting out of this one. Now come on.' The Doctor followed Rose up the stairs, to his daughter's room. She was sat in her bed and when she saw her mother and father walk in together. She smiled.

'Come on lights out Mich.' Said Rose going over to kiss her daughter.

'Yes mummy.' Replied Mich. 'Daddy.' The Doctor looked up as if to say 'what', he had been standing at the doorway, not really knowing what to do.

'Oh, sorry.' He went over to his daughter to kiss her, but she interrupted.

'No wait.' He looked at her puzzled. 'Do you want to come to my birthday party on Saturday?' He smiled.

'Of course I do. Now night, night.' He kissed her and tucked her under the covers. He and Rose made their way out of the room.

'You want to go have a drink, on the balcony?' Rose asked

The Doctor just famously smiled, And followed her.


	5. Thinking like a Time Lord

Chapter 5

Rose poured The Doctor and herself, a glass of red wine.

'Thanks.' The Doctor smiled.

Rose and The Doctor sat down together on the wooden bench in the middle of the balcony. Sipping at their drinks and looking out into the stars.

'It's been a while since I was out there.' Rose said, gesturing towards the night sky.

'Yes it has.' The Doctor laughed.

'I tried explaining it all to Mich, but it was too hard. She knows the basics, but every time I tried to describe in detail I would get a image of you, tinkering with things.' Rose looked down at her hands.

'I'm proud of you, you know?' The Doctor praised her.

'You are?' Rose lifted her head.

'Mphh' The Doctor nodded. 'It must have been so hard for you bringing her up alone, you did a great job.' Rose smiled again looking down at her hands, The Doctor lifted her chin with his hand. 'Thanks.' He smiled and began edging closer to her looking from her eyes to her lips and then back again. Slowly, closing the gap between them. They heard a scream, of terror and there heads snapped to look into the house.

'Mich!' Rose shouted and got up and ran into the house, closely followed by The Doctor. They could both hear screams and loud shouting from Jack and her Father. They ran down the stairs and were met by a terrifying seen. Consisting of Jack, Jackie, Pete, Martha, Mickey and Mich. Who was being held hostage by a man who was wearing a balaclava. Jack was blocking the man from leaving, as he stood in the way of the door gun held at shoulder level ready to shoot. 'Let her go!' Rose screamed as she ran down the stairs.

'Don't come any closer I'll kill her.' The Doctor had reached the bottom of the stairs, when he noticed the man had a knife held towards his daughter's neck. He saw the fear in her eyes and a tear fell down her cheek.

'Please.' The Doctor begged. 'I'll give you anything; just let my daughter go, please.'

'I don't think so, Doctor, now tell this man here.' Nodding toward Jack. 'To let me pass. If you don't, I wont hesitate to fucking slit her throat.' The Doctor looked at his daughter; he could hear Rose and her mother screaming telling him not to comply.

'Ok, you can go. Jack, move.' The Doctor shouted at Jack, Jack moved out of the man's way and lowered his gun.

'No! Don't let him do this.' Rose screamed at the Doctor. He did not listen. The man exited the house and made his escape down the drive. Rose ran after him screaming, quickly followed by The Doctor who grabbed a hold of her, to prevent her from catching the kidnapper. Jack, Jackie, Pete, Martha and Mickey followed behind, stopping at where The Doctor had a tight hold of a screaming Rose. The van sped off skidding in all directions, leaving the distraught family grieving on the drive way. Rose broke down in The Doctors arms. After a couple of minutes she came to her senses and looked at The Doctor. He had tears in his eyes, and that's when it sunk in what he had done. He had let her daughter, their daughter, be taken from them, right in front of their eyes. 'You bastard.' She seethed 'You fucking bastard.' Rose slapped him across the face causing him to gasp.

'Rose. I had…'

'Don't you say, anything, stay the fuck away from me.' Rose ran inside followed by her mother.

'Rose!' The Doctor shouted after her and turned to follow her into the house. However Jack stepped in front of him blocking his way.

'Don't.' Jack said plainly.

……………………

Mich sat in the back of a grotty van, scared and alone. She did not know where she was going, or with who, but she did know one thing. She would be saved. The last thing she saw was her father's eyes, as he gave her up to her kidnapper. She had been hurt by this gesture, but knew by the look on his face, it was the right thing to do at that moment in time. There was no other way. Her father would come; she saw it on his face, like she and he were connected in some way, like she could read his mind and thoughts. She had known him for less than twenty four hours, but she trusted him. The reason for this was, due to the way he spoke to her. He spoke to her like an adult. He, alone knew how intelligent she was. Although only three, she was extremely intelligent for her age, however her family did not seem to realise how intelligent she was. Humans she thought always judging books by their covers. She had begun thinking like a Time Lord.


	6. His only option

'Rose.' Jackie called as she walked into Rose's bedroom. She was crying on the bed, sobbing, heart broken. Jackie could kill The Doctor for this, but she some how knew, that he had made the right decision. He had never failed them before and he wouldn't this time either. Jackie walked over to her daughter and huddled her close to her body 'shhh, come on, everything will be ok.' She soothed her child.

'Ok. Ok, how will everything be ok. Rose stood up shouting at her mother. 'Someone had taken my daughter and we don't know who or where.'

'Yes but we have The Doctor.'

'The Doctor!' Rose interrupted and laughed sarcastically. 'He gave her away in the first place, what bloody good is he to us, he gave my daughter away. I… I, hate him.'

'Rose.' Jackie gasped 'Don't say that, you've just got him back. You know the Doctor, he won't have done this without a good reason.'

'Good reason, what reason would there be for this. Oh just get out mother.' Rose screamed. Jackie stormed off into her own bedroom. She knew her daughter would eventually come round, she always did, but for know all they could do was to sit and wait they had no idea where Mich was or could be. To get her back Rose would first need to lay her rage with The Doctor aside for the time being, and that, would take time.

Meanwhile The Doctor, Jack, Mickey and Martha had arranged themselves in the lounge. The Doctor stood tensely, he had just heard Rose and her mother arguing over him and too his surprise Jackie had stood up for him. Martha sat on the couch, uncomfortably, she felt like she was intruding. Jack leaned on a cabinet across the room from The Doctor. He was seething; his friend had just let his god daughter be kidnapped.

'I was in the way off his escape, I could have stopped him.' Jack screamed at The Doctor.

'No he would have killed her before you got the chance to. Too risky. It was the only thing to do, to let him go. My only option.'

'Your only fucking option, how would you know of any options with Mich. You don't know her, where were you for the last four years, when she was growing up, oh yeh, off time travelling with your knew girlfriend,' Martha gasped at the remark. Mickey grabbed her hand and nodded towards the door. She understood it was best to leave these two. 'You weren't there for Rose or Mich. Why should you decide what happens to her. You have no right deciding her future.'

'I have every fucking right. I'm her father Jack.' Jack and The Doctor were now standing face to face.

'Well then, start acting like one.' The Doctor and Jack turned to see Rose standing in the doorway to the living room. Jackie and Pete stood behind her. 'Jack, just give us a minute, ye.' Jack walked to where Rose stood and rubbed Rose's arm. She smiled 'Thanks.' Jack, Pete and Jackie exited into the Kitchen.

'Rose. I….'

'Don't, let me speak.' Rose interrupted. 'I need her back, I… er.' Rose was beginning to cry again but she held it back.

'I know, we will get her back, I promise. I'm sorry Rose, It was my only option.'

'I know. I'm sorry for slapping you.' Rose apologised

'It's ok, turning more and more like your mother, I see.' The Doctor smiled, moving closer to Rose.

'Hey.' She pushed him playfully, and smiled. Rose grabbed a hold of the Doctor's waist and pulled him to her. They shared a loving hug, Rose did not want to let go.

'I will get her back, Rose. If I have to travel to the end of the universe, I will get her back.

……………………….

Meanwhile, the van Mich had sat in for the last hour had finally stopped. Her kidnapper got out and opened the door. Dragging her out by her waist, she squirmed in his grip but it was no use, he was way too strong. They were heading towards a huge warehouse, old. A few other men came to greet her kidnapper, they began talking, but she did not hear the conversation. She'd been passed to someone else who took her into the building and chucked her into a small, dark room. She was chained to a pipe, and left with no food or water. No one spoke a word to her. The huge metal door slammed shut, and she heard the chink of the lock, darkness fell upon her. For the first time in her life she felt afraid of the dark. A small tear escaped the corner of her eye, she began to sob.


	7. His Daughter or The Universe?

Chapter 7

'Come on mum, time to go.' Rose shouted to her mother.

'I'm coming just a minute.' The Doctor smiled.

'Come on we'll wait in the car, with Jack. Martha, you stay here with Mickey, you'll be fine.' She nodded. The Doctor held his hand out for Rose to accept; she looked at it and hesitated but then took a hold of it and followed him outside to the car. 'God what is your mother doing? Rose?'

'Mum! Come on!' Rose shouted through the open window. She still had a hold of The Doctors hand. She still hadn't forgiven him, and still felt awkward around him. But she now knew he had no option. Finally Rose's mum got into the front seat of the car, and Jack started the engine. The drove for about ten minutes before Rose started to panic, she tried to keep calm, but The Doctor noticed.

'Rose? You ok?' He asked. Rose turned to face him.

'I'm scared, she only 3 and I've lost her, what if they've hurt her?' She panicked.

'Shhh.' The Doctor rubbed her hand. 'Look, we're going to find her, she is a clever kid. Even I can tell that and I've known her barely a day, come here.' The Doctor lifted his arm to let Rose rest her head on him. He kissed her head, she begin to relax. No matter what was going on in her life, the presence of The Doctor could always soothe her.

For the rest of the journey they we're silent.

………………………………

Mich, was still alone. She was no longer as scared as before. She had become accustom to the light. She had been hearing voices all the time she was here. She heard her father being mentioned and something about revenge. She did not understand what was going on. She had also heard them talking about some sort of transmission that would involve her. This too had puzzled her. Her captives had not checked on her for over an hour now and she was beginning to get bored. Suddenly, she heard someone playing about with the lock on the door. The door flew open; there stood the man that had chained her to the pipe. He walked over to her and unlocked the chains pulled her to her feet. He picked her up a carried her into the next room. He placed her on a chair, and tide her to it with rope.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'We are just going to use you for a bit my dear.' A man stepped out from the shadows. She recognised the voice. It was the man who had kidnapped her in the first place.

'Use me for what?'

'To, get to your father.'

'My father?'

'Yes that is what I said.'

'Why do you want him, and wouldn't it have been easier to just have kidnapped him instead?'

'Yes, maybe it would have. But it wouldn't have the same effect on him.'

'I don't understand?'

'No you wouldn't your just a little girl, now shut up. Is everything ready?' The man asked one of his associates.

'Yes sir, just need your word.'

……………………………..

'Did you brief Simon on our situation Jack?' Rose asked as she, her mum, The Doctor and Jack stood in the elevator of the Torchwood building.

'Yes, he knows about the situation. I told him to start checking all cameras in and around the vicinity of the house.'

'Good' Rose breathed.

The elevator came to a halt and they all pilled out.

'Simon, tell me you've got something.' Rose asked walking over to his desk. Jack followed her, while Jackie went of to the kitchen. The Doctor was busy noising around some of the gadgets that lay on an extremely large table.

'Well, I followed the van on the CCTV system but it seems that they planned there escape well.' Simon answered.

'What do you mean?'

'Well they had more than one van, so I didn't know which one to follow.'

'Well follow the one Mich was taken into, by watching the number plate.'

'They were covered.'

'Jesus Christ what the bloody hell do I pay you for, your fucking…' Rose was cut off by a shout from The Doctor. She walked over to him.

'Don't get angry at him, it's not his fault.'

'Don't get angry, I think I've got every right…'

'Rose. Please.' The Doctor hugged her.

'Erm, Doctor.' The Doctor looked up to see Simon holding a phone. Simon looked pretty worried and scared like he had jeopardized there mission to find his boss's daughter. The Doctor walked over to him and took the phone, placing the receiver to his ear he spoke.

'Hello.'

'Arr there you Doctor. Now tell the good man who answered the phone to take an incoming video call to his screen. The frequency number is 556789.' The man hung up. The Doctor told Simon what to do and ask him to project it onto the large screen. Rose walked over to The Doctor to find out what was going on. She looked at him worryingly as he watched the screen. His face turned to horror and she turned her attention to the screen. There tied to a chair and gagged was there daughter Mich. Rose began to cry.

'Oh god!' Rose wept. The Doctor took hold of her hand. They carried on watching the screen, a man walked in front of there daughter, wearing a balaclava. He spoke.

'Well hello again Doctor. As you can see we haven't hurt your daughter. We will not hurt her if you comply with our request. I want you to bring your time machine or Tardis as you call it, to me at 3 am in the car park of Fairgrove warehouse if you do as I ask you will see your daughter again. If you do not then she will die.' The man moved to the side and revealed their daughter and another man. The other man was pointing a gun at Mich's head, she was crying. 'Oh. One last thing, come alone.' The video feed died. Rose broke down completely, while The Doctor stood gazing at his screen. What was he to do? Save his daughter but condemn the whole universe, or give up his only daughter and second last remaining Timelord. He had only 3 hours to decide. His daughter, or the Universe.


	8. No plan, No courage just fear

**Extremely short chapter sorry but hop you enjoy anyways please keep reviewing thanks to everyone who has.**

……………………………

'My father will never, give you his machine.' Mich said to her capturer.

'Oh I think he will.' Mich looked confused. 'You see a father will do anything for his only child, and more importantly a species will do anything to survive. Seen as you are, the second to last remaining Timelord or lady, should I say. I'm sure he would do anything to protect you.'

Mich sighed she felt some sort of tension like she was trying to work something out. But it wasn't her she could feel her fathers feelings. He was scared and he did not know what to do. He had no plan, no courage just fear.

…………………………

The Doctor stood leant against a desk deep in thought. Rose had now stopped crying, she sat on a chair staring at the floor. Jack and Simon were deep in conversation. Jackie came in with cups of tea she handing them out one to Rose, Jack, Simon and then The Doctor. However he did not even acknowledge that she was there.

'Doctor?' Jackie questioned 'Tea?' She offered him the tea. He just laughed and looked at her.

'Humans.' He laughed. 'Always the fucking same. If there's a problem lets sort it out with _tea.' _He mimicked. 'Well you know what Jackie. Your, fucking tea will not bring my daughter back!'

The Doctor screamed at her she moved back and he grab the tea out of her hand and lobbed it at the wall. It smashed and tea trickled down the wall. The Doctor stood breathing hard. His hand combed through his hair. By this time Rose Jack and Simon had all stood up. Jackie was in shock. Rose motioned for Jack and Simon to take her somewhere. To leave them alone. Rose walked up to the Doctor and took his hand in hers. He did not move flinch or even look at her.

'That was good tea you know?' Rose commented making The Doctor suppress a chuckle. Then there was silence. Neither spoke, nor did they move. They just stood together hand in hand.

'I'm sorry Rose.' The Doctor bowed his head and began to cry.

'Hey, hey shhhh.' Rose embraced him trying to comfort him. They both lowered themselves to the floor and just sat in each others arms.

'What sort of father am I? I'm useless. Told you I do not do domestic Rose and this is why I fuck it up.'

'Hey. No you don't. Everyone makes mistakes; you will think of a way out, you always do.'

'That's just it. Rose I can't.' The Doctor cried.

'Yes you can.' Rose lifted his head. 'I believe in you.' She smiled and edged closer too him. There lips nearly touching.

'I've got it!' He jumped up and shouted. Rose lowered her head and laughed. She smiled with joy; he had finally created an idea a plan.

…………………..

Mich no longer had the tension her father was no longer afraid. Her father knew what to do.


	9. Tricked into pure evil

'Come on bring her, it's time.' Mich was dragged up a carried around the warehouse to the entrance. She had leant that her kidnapper was in charge here and his name was Ben. She was beginning to get worried. Why were they taking her surely her father had not agreed to give them his machine. Or had he. She was scared and nervous. There had been a lot of meetings since the video call. She hadn't heard much just a lot about her father and the exchange. She felt so helpless and useless. She was half Timelord for god sake she should be helping with this mess.

She was carried outside and into a black vehicle. They drove around the warehouse into a huge car park. There already in the middle of the car park was a car which was towing a trailer. There in all of its glory stood the Tardis. He had brought it. To save her.

………………………….

'Ok guys we ready? They are pulling up.' The Doctor announced 'Now remember you have to lay low until I give you the signal. You got it?'

'Yes Doc we got it. Stop worrying.' Jack shouted down the microphone. He and Rose were hiding in a nearby bush, waiting for the signal. They had been over the plan a hundred times now and quite frankly it was annoying Jack. He just wanted to get in there and kick the shit out of the guys who had done this, but The Doctor was in charge so he had to follow orders

'Ok here we go.' The Doctor took a deep breath and step out of the Torchwood car. He walked a couple of metres in front of the vehicle and stopped.

Ben got out of the other vehicle and copied the actions of the Doctor.

'I see you complied with our terms, good. Jackson, get the machine onto the truck.' Ben shouted an order at one of his men.

'Wait. Your end of the bargain first?' The Doctor stopped them.

'Fine. Bring her out.' A man stepped out of a car holding Mich the Doctor smiled at her she smiled back. He heard Rose gasp in his ear piece.

'Bring her to me.' The Doctor said to Ben.

'No the agreement was that you would get her once I had the machine in my hands.'

'Ok, an agreement is and agreement.' The Doctor motioned towards the Tardis.

'Jack, what's he doing this isn't in the plan. Doctor?' Rose questioned Jack stopped her from moving.

'Wait.' Jack said.

The men connected the Tardis to the crane and lifted it onto the van.

'Well, well what a beauty.' Ben said rubbing his hand along the grain of the blue wood.

'Our agreement?' The Doctor questioned

'Oh yeh, erm sorry no can do.' In seconds Mich was thrown into the car. The van and the car sped off.

'Shit.' The Doctor shouted he sprinted off after the car, Rose and Jack followed close behind him. He ran around the corner and saw the van turn another corner the car followed but toppled over and exploded. The Doctor stopped in shock. Rose and Jack caught up with him.

'Why you stop? Doctor?' Rose asked it was then she saw the car in flames. 'Nooooooo!' She screamed she ran towards it Jack grabbed her and held tightly onto her, she wept in his arms. On single tear fell from The Doctor's eye. He had truly lost her.

Time past and Rose began to calm down they all got back into the car and drove back towards Torchwood. Jack had informed Simon and Jackie of the situation. Jackie was there to comfort Rose when they returned.

The Doctor went off on his own into a private office. He sat on a chair and wept. There was only one thing left to do. Get back The Tardis and kill everyone involved in his daughter's death. He was saddened with rage. He was willing to take revenge he didn't care how. Whether it was humanly right, he wanted someone to pay, and he would make sure they felt as much pain as he could inflict. The Doctor did no longer care about morals he just wanted plain and utterly violent revenge. The Doctor had been corrupted by his daughter's death. He was going to inflict pure evil to everyone and anyone who he felt needed to pay.


	10. The Doctor isn't Humane

Jack walked into the office The Doctor sat in. It was usually Jack's office but he did not mind sharing with The Doctor. Jack took out his gun from his waist band and placed it in a brown wooden box. He closed the lid. The Doctor had watched all of his movements but as soon as Jack turned to face him he returned his gaze to the floor.

'It's not your fault you know?' Jack commented. The Doctor did not say or do anything. He sat perfectly still not lifting his gaze from the floor. 'Rose… Rose needs you.'

'I'm going to kill him.' The Doctor seethed.

'What? Who?' Asked Jack

'The guy. The kidnapper. Ben. The person who murdered my daughter.'

'Doc' you don't mean th'….'

'Get out!' The Doctor interrupted.

'Doc..'

'OUT!'

Jack exited the office and left the Doctor seething in his chair.

'What happened in there?' Jackie asked pointing to Jack's office.

'He told me he's going to kill Ben.' Jack answered

'Ben? Who's Ben?' Jackie asked

'The kidnapper.' Rose answered before Jack could. She stood up and made her way to Jack's office. Taking a deep breath she walked inside. She saw the Doctor staring at the floor. He didn't even acknowledge she was there. 'Doctor?' The Doctor looked up at her. She could tell he had been crying.

'I'm sorry Rose.' The Doctor apologized. Rose walked over to where he sat and knelt down in front him. She held onto his hand. 'I'm going to kill him for this, make him pay.'

'No you are not.' Rose answered abruptly standing up.

'Rose? I…'

'No if you kill him, you'll be no better than he is. You are not a killer. I will not let you do this it is not humane.'

'Well I'm not bloody human.' The Doctor stood up glaring at Rose. 'I at least thought you would understand. But no, you are all the same.'

'If you do this, it will kill you. It wont make the pain go away.'

'Yes it will.'

'It wont.'

'I fucking will! Rose.' The Doctor mad Rose jumped.

'You've changed. The Doctor I knew would never be like this.'

'Yeh. Well, get over it.' Rose just stood in shock. She knew he was upset but he didn't need to speak like this to her she stormed out of the office. The Doctor sat back in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. Rose walked over to where Jack and her mother were talking. 'bring bring' Jack answered the phone.

'Martha! Where are you?'

'In the Tardis, with Mickey. We were part of the Doctors plan, we heard an explosion what's going on The Doctor said he would contact us.'

'The explosion was a car. The car carrying Mich.' Jack explained.

'Oh no.God. How Rose and The Doctor?' Martha asked in concern.

'Rose isn't to bad, The Doctor however has taken it pretty hard. You say your in the Tardis?'

'Yeh. The Doctor wanted us here for the plan.'

'Ok sit tight were going to run a tracker on you to find out where you are. Are you stationary?'

'No were still moving.'

'Ok, we'll call you when you've stopped and tell you the plan.'

'Ok, goodbye.'

'Bye' Jack hung up the phone. 'I'll go tell The Doc.'

'No!' Rose answered. 'Leave him be for a bit.'

'Rose.' She glared at him. 'Ok. Simon.' Jack walked over to Simon. 'See if you can track the Tardis from here ok. Tell me when you get a signal.'

'Will do boss.' Simon smiled faintly.

Meanwhile across the room Rose and Jackie were in deep conversation.

'Mum, what am I going to do?'

'I don't know Rose. People deal with things like this differently. You just have to find your way.'

'What about The Doctor. He's changed mum.'

'I know, hopefully he will see sense. We will just have to be patient.'

Rose and Jackie held onto each other in a tight hug.

……………………………..

Martha and Mickey were in The Tardis.

'I can't believe she's dead.' Mickey sobbed

'Come here.' Martha moved closer to Mickey and hugged him tightly.

'She was so young and innocent.'

'I know, I know. We have to stay strong though. Kepp fighting. If these guys get control of the Tardis it will be the end of the world. Keep strong Mickey. I know you can even if ive only just met you I can feel it.' She lifted his head with her hand and stared straight into his eyes they edged closer. When there was a sudden jolt. 'We've stopped.' Both of them got up and went to the door of The Tardis, and opened it.

'My god!' Gasped Mickey. 'Ring Jack, now!'

Martha dived for her phone. Jack answered.

'Jack, she's alive.'

'What?' Jack answered.

'Mich, she's alive. She stood just in front of us outside the Tardis. The men have a hold of her. She is fine.'

'Hold on Martha were coming we have you location.' He hung up and ran over to Rose. 'Rose! She's alive.' Rose screamed and began to cry Jack hugged her tightly.

'Quick lets go tell the Doctor.' Rose said. The all followed her into Jack's office. Only to find the Doctor wasn't there.

'What the hell?' Questioned Rose.

'Where is he?' Asked Jackie.

'Oh shit.' Gasped Jack. 'He's gone, and look.' He picked up and brown open wooden box. 'He took my gun.'

'Oh no!' whispered Rose.


	11. Don't piss off the Grandmother

The Doctor drove hastily down the road towards the warehouse Ben was. He had no idea that his daughter was alive. He was purely on his way to commit revenge, by the means of gruesome murder. He drove holding onto Jack's gun for dear life, he was intent on using it.

…………………………

'Simon check to see if any company vehicles are missing' Jack ordered as he ran back into the main console room.

'Jack we cant let him do this.' Rose wept.

'I know, he wont, we'll make sure of it.'

'There, car 256. The only car, out, without notification.' Simon answered.

'Patch me through to the com inside.' Jack ordered.

The Doctor heard a ringing in the car he pushed a red flashing button on the screen.

'Doctor, Doctor if you can hear me don't do this please this is not the way. Mich wasn't…' Jack was cut off The Doctor had disconnected. 'Shit!' cursed Jack running his hand through his car.

'Jack come on, we'll have to stop him there. Simon contact Martha and Mickey and explain the situation.' Rose ordered. She unlocked the huge cabinet at the side of the room and took out a gun.

'Rose?' Jack questioned.

'If the Doctor goes in all guns blazing no doubt this Ben guy will have them as well. We have to be prepared.' Jack nodded and also took a gun. Rose and Jack walked to the elevator, Jackie followed close behind. Rose turned in the elevator. 'Mum what are you doing? You aren't coming.'

'Yes I am Rose.' answered Jackie.

'No you're not.'

'Yes I am, Rose…'

'Jackie for god sake just get in.' Shouted Jack.

Jack, Rose and Jackie sped off in the car towards the warehouse.

……………………………………..

'A toast I think guys.' Ben said lifting his glass of champagne. 'To The Doctor.'

'The Doctor.' They all cheered and drank there champagne.

'You've made a terrible mistake.' Mich hissed as she sat tide up in a chair in the middle of the warehouse.

'I'm sorry what did you say little girl?' Ben laughed as he knelt down in front of her.

'My father will come for me.' She hissed.

'Ha ha, yes your father. Well tell me this little girl what if your father thought you were dead what would he do eh?'

'He would come and make sure the person responsible for her death was also dead.' Ben stood up and turned around to see the Doctor walking towards him pointing a gun to his head. Ben's men got out their guns and pointed them at The Doctor.

'Well well, well Doctor. We meet again.'

'Tell them to lower their guns. NOW! Or I'll shoot.' The Doctor threatened. 'NOW!' Ben nodded and they all lowered there guns.

'Come on Doctor what you going to do? You're not going to shoot me.' Ben laughed.

'Just give me my daughter and the Tardis and we'll be gone.'

'Ha ha I don't think so.'

'Well my daughter then.'

'Nah I'd like to keep her, my men could find some use with her.' Ben winked his men laughed.

'You, son of a bitch.' The Doctor spat as he ran forward closer to Ben.

'Ah ah ahhh, Doctor.' Ben pointed to Mich. A man stood behind her had a gun to her head. 'What do you really think you're going to do? You got no one else on your side.' Ben laughed.

'He's got me.' Jack walked to the right side of the Doctor gun pointing at one of Ben's men.

'And me' Rose came to join the Doctor on the opposite side to Jack. She also carried a gun, pointing it at another man.

'Us too.' Martha and Mickey stepped out of The Tardis also holding guns.

'Oh, and me.' Jackie walked through the gap between the Doctor and Jack and stood with her hand on her hip. Ben laughed.

'That supposed to scare me, Doctor? So what, Doctor, you've got an over addicted to sex ex con man, a highly dressed chav, two amateurs and what can only be described as mutton dressed as lamb saving your ass.' Ben laughed as he went round the whole of the Doctors team.

'Excuse me!' Jackie screamed.

'Oh you're in for it now.' The Doctor smiled.

Jackie walked up to Ben without any fear. 'Mutton, dressed, as lamb.' She slapped him hard across the face he winced. 'How dare you.' She turned to face Ben's men 'Anyone else have anything else to say?' They all dropped their guns. 'Good.' She turned back to Ben. 'Now, give me back my granddaughter and his Tardis.' Just then police men swarmed in from every entrance they secured Ben's men and handcuffed Ben. Rose and The Doctor ran to Mich and hugged her tightly. The Doctor burned through the rope with his sonic screw driver.

'Cool!' Gasped Mich. 'Can I have one of those?' The Doctor and Rose both laughed.

'We'll see.' The Doctor answered picking up his daughter. He took hold of Rose's hand a proceeded out of the building.

'Doctor! I'll get you one day. I fucking promise.' The Doctor turned around and released Rose's hand he walked up to Ben.

'You do that. Oh and next time, try not to piss off the grandmother because trust me one slap off her is enough. I should know.' The Doctor smiled and walk back to Rose. Mich looked at Ben and stuck her tongue and laughed. The Doctor took a hold of Rose's hand a carried on his journey to the exit of the warehouse. 'Oh. Martha. Mickey. Make sure _she_ gets back home safely.'

'Will do Doc.' Both Mickey and Martha answered.

Jack opened the door to the car and got in as did Jackie. Rose put Mich in her car seat and then stood up to find The Doctor stood behind her.

'Rose. I'm sorry for how I treated you before. It was wrong.'

'Apology accepted.' She smiled. The Doctor took a hold of her waist and leaned in to kiss her

'Mummy, come on, I'm hungry and it's nearly breakfast time.' Mich interrupted before they touched lips. The Doctor and Rose both lowered the heads and laughed.

'Coming, Mich.' Rose and The Doctor both got in the car, opposite sides of their daughter. Mich took hold of her fathers hand and copied the action with her mothers. Jack drove away from the warehouse to rhythm of three snoring people. Jack and Jackie looked at each other and laughed.

'Let's go home.' He announced

'You got that right Jack, lets.' Jackie smiled.

Jack sped off closely followed by the white truck Martha and Mickey were in. This also carried the Tardis. Martha had also fallen asleep; she rested on Mickey's arm he smiled. He realized he had found another who he had become quite fond of. He could now move on from Rose.


	12. The Cereal box family

'Grandma, Grandad.' Mich came running into the kitchen beaming and jumped onto Pete's lap. 'Guess what granddad.'

'What?'

'It's my birthday party tomorrow.' Mich squealed.

'Is it? Oh well we'll have to get you a present then I guess.' Answered Pete.

'Oh yes you will granddad. Oh and guess who is going to be there?'

'Err. The Easter Bunny.' Pete smiled.

'Don't be silly granddad.' Laughed Mich. 'Daddy is coming.' Mich smiled.

'Morning all' The Doctor walked into the kitchen wearing his famously huge smile.

'Daddy.' Mich screamed, as she ran towards the arms of her father.

'Ah, baby girl.' He picked her up and hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head.

'Tea, Doctor?' Jackie offered him a cup.

'Oh thanks.' He said putting Mich on the floor. She ran over to the table and sat on a chair waiting for her breakfast. 'Where's Rose? The Doctor asked.

'Still in bed I think. How was the sofa?' Pete asked

'Not bad, I've had worse.' Laughed the Doctor. 'Mickey and Martha, still in bed too?'

'No no they went out early this morning for a walk, them too are getting pretty close she didn't sleep in her bed.' Answered Jackie

'Oh right.'

'Jack had to go into work for a bit should be back later. There you go hun.' Jackie placed some cereal in front of Mich. The Doctor sat next to his daughter at the table sipping his tea, casually watching his daughter eat and smiling. A few minutes later Rose walked in. Hair stuck up and yawning she watched The Doctor and Mich they were deep in conversation. She did not interrupt but just proceeded to sit next to her daughter.

'Morning, good sleep?' The Doctor asked.

'Yar.' Rose answered, half way through a yawn.

'You know what daddy. Mummy is a lazy bones.' Mich laughed.

'Hey.' said Rose. The Doctor laughed too. The everyone started laughing.

Mickey and Martha were walking down the garden path hand in hand.

'Here, look at that.' Mickey pointed through the kitchen window.

'Aww.' Gasped Martha. 'Like a proper family. They both smiled and continued there walk.


	13. Courage to talk

'Rose, Rose!' The Doctor called.

'In here.' She called.

'Ah. What you doing?'

'I'm wrapping up Mich's birthday presents. You have got her something, haven't you?'

'Of course, don't be silly Rose, why wouldn't I get her something?'

'Well you're the one saying you don't do domestic.' Rose said whilst taping the bright pink wrapping paper he laughed.

'Yes, well like you said I best start learning to.' He smiled.

'Doctor?' Rose perched on the end of the bed.

'Yes.' He answered sitting next to her.

'Will she, you know ever like regenerate like you?'

'Oh, err most probably. She may not change as drastically though, like I do. You see because she has human in her, your genes, she will probably keep them meaning she will stay looking like you. Also she may not be able to regenerate as many times as I can. Who knows? I've not had that much experience with Half Time Lords. Actually, I have no experience at all.

'Oh.' Rose looked down at her hands.

'She'll be fine Rose trust me nothing will go wrong with her at all.' He lifted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. Once again they edged ever closer to each other. Loving stares connected them.

'Mummy.' Came the ringing voice of the offspring. Rose jump and stood up The Doctor lowered his hand and sighed. Thinking, 'why do we always get interrupted.'

'Mich in here.' Mich came bouncing in.

'Bath time.' Shined Mich.

'Oh so it is come on then.' Mich and Rose walked hand n hand to the bathroom. The Doctor watched closely taking note of how they both moved in the same way this made him smile. The Doctor stood up and stretched. He realized he had not been to check on the Tardis ever since he had got it back.

'You see this is why I don't do domestic, you start to forget about things.' He made a mental note to himself. He walked out of the house and stepped into the Tardis.

'Hello, old girl. Nice to have you back, safe and sound.' The Doctor walked around the console room checking screens, messing with buttons. Generally dallying, not really taking note of anything. He was deep in thought. So much he did not notice that Jack had stepped into the Tardis and had been watching him for about 5 minutes now.

'Something troubling you doc'?' The Doctor jumped at the sudden noise.

'Oh hi Jack. No I'm fine.' The Doctor continued to fiddle.

'Really because you don't look it and by the look on your face I would have said it's something to do with a girl, and trust me I've seen that face a thousand times.' The Doctor smiled he stopped fiddling. 'It's Rose isn't it?'

'Well, yes. I love her I really do, it's well. It's just I can't stay here. I mean this is not me. I can't stay in one place at a time. I just don't think Rose will want to travel with me anymore. I mean she has Mich now and traveling with me has been dangerous. I'm afraid she will be put off by it.' The Doctor sat down sighing and running his hand through his hair.'

'I see well you should talk to her about this, she is the one you need to ask. I'm sure she'll make the right decision for the three of you. I mean come on she's Rose Tyler.' Both of them laughed. 'Anyways come on I was ordered to come and get you, by your ever growing daughter who turns more and more like her mother everyday and I'm afraid to go back without you incase she turns like her grandmother.' They both laughed again and walked out of the Tardis and back to the house.

'Daddy it's bedtime.' Called Mich as the Doctor walked through the door.

'Ok coming baby.' He walked up the stairs with his daughter and tucked her into bed. 'Night night, little one.' He kissed her forehead and made his way downstairs. He found Rose alone in the living room. He thought this would be the best time to have that chat him and Jack were just talking about. 'Err Rose may I talk to you?'


	14. A Coward, A Kiss and Curly Streamers

**Sorry about the wait. It is my GCSE's at the moment. So finding time to write with my revision and things is difficult. So please be patient. Please keep reviewing. Thanks. :)**

………………………  
_**He found Rose alone in the living room. He thought this would be the best time to have that chat him and Jack were just talking about. 'Err Rose may I talk to you?'**_

Rose turned round to see the Doctor standing in the doorway.

'Yes of course what about?' she replied. Rose stood up and walked towards him. She was so beautiful, that's all he could think about. How was he to tell her that they could only be together if she came with him? God he sounded so selfish but that was his life and if he stopped the world would collapse in total destruction. He was the plug in the bath so to speak. If he was to be pulled out all the water would wash away. Rose took a hold of both of his hands. 'Doctor, is everything all right?'

'Oh Rose.' He smiled at her and she returned the gesture. 'I… er… I love you.' He sighed he couldn't tell her. She looked so amazing and happy he couldn't let her feel what he felt at the moment. Sorrow. He had realized he must leave them. He had no choice, Mich and Rose would eventually be hurt or worse. He couldn't let that happen never no matter how much he loved them both. They were better off without him.

Rose smiled at his comment.

'I love you too.' She replied. She rose onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

'Rose. Doctor. You two!' Jackie interrupted walking into the living room; Rose moved away from the Doctor and let her head fall. 'Always interruptions' Rose thought. 'Rose?'

'Yes mother.' She answered her head snapping up to look at her mother.

'We need to get these decorations up for tomorrow, come on chop chop. We don't have all night. Come on Doctor you're taller than us both. Help me put up this banner.' Ordered Jackie holding a banner which had the words 'happy birthday' printed on it. The Doctor sighed and moved to help her.

'Where's Mickey he should be helping?' asked Rose with no answer from either the Doctor or her mother she sighed and then huffed like a teenager. 'I'll go get him.' Rose made her way out of the living room. The Doctors gaze never left her.

She walked out into the garden in search of Mickey. She spotted him and Martha on one of the garden benches, they were talking. She would have interrupted them but she noticed there hands were clasped together. She watched Mickey carefully, as he spoke to Martha like he used to speak to _her_, with love in his eyes and feeling. She gazed eagerly. Mickey lent further into Martha and there lips connected. Rose gasped. They shared a very passionate kiss. Rose smiled to herself, she was happy that he had finally found someone. Someone new and not _her_.

'Rose!' She jumped out of her daydream and turned round to be met face to face with her mother. 'What are you doing? I thought you were getting Mickey.'

'Well I was but I didn't want to interrupt.' She said pointing to Mickey and Martha.

'Oh for goodness sake, really we do not have time for this.' Jackie huffed. 'Mickey! Martha!' Jackie shouted, the pair jumped to see Jackie hurtling towards them. Mickey looked positively terrified. Rose began to giggle to herself.

'He looks scared.' Jack commented walking up behind Rose and putting his arm around her.

'Yeh he does.' She laughed.

'Come on.' Jack tugged at her. 'Your mother left the Doc in a sticky situation with some rather girly streamers. Honestly, he's fought Daleks and Cybermen. You would have thought he could at least decorate a house without to much problem.' Jack and Rose laughed together as they walked into the house.

'Well he is the Doctor'. Rose said. 'And what does he always say?'

'I don't do domestic.' Rose and Jack mocked the Doctor, they broke down in laughter. Walking into the living room to the vision of The Doctor and a load of pink and purple curly streamers tangled up around him made them collapse again in fits of laughter. The Doctor stared at them he was not amused.


	15. A present fit for a Time Lord

Chapter 15

The Doctor woke to screams. He quickly stood up and ran downstairs to see what the commotion. Running into the living room but halting abruptly to the scene. There was no emergency; it was just his 4 year old daughter getting excited over the millions of presents lying all over the living room floor.

'Daddy!' She screamed noticing the Doctor in the doorway. She ran towards him beaming a similar smile to his. She leapt into his arms and hugged him tightly he kissed the top of her head.

'Happy birthday baby.' He said. The two engrossed themselves in conversation. Rose sat in the middle of the presents watching the Doctor and her daughter, smiling happily to herself.

'Right, come on present time.' Jackie shouted as she and Pete walked into the room carrying a tray of tea. The Doctor put Mich down and proceeded to sit next to her on the floor. He noticed Jack sitting the opposite side of Rose, he greeted him. 'Right. Where are Mickey and Martha?' Jackie huffed.

'We're here.' Mickey and Martha waltzed in holding each others hand and in the other they both held a present. Martha sat next to The Doctor he smiled at her.

'So you and Ricky then?' The Doctor nodded, smiling.

'It's Mickey.' Martha scarred at him. Rose, Jack and Mickey all started to laugh as The Doctor and Martha stared at each other.

'Right, which present you opening first then birthday girl?' Rose asked. Mich looked around at all of her presents deciding which one to choose.

'This one.' She said pointing at an incredibly large present. She tore of the pink wrapping paper to discovery a cardboard box with the picture of a purple and pink bike. She screamed with joy. Even one gleamed at her reaction.

'That's off Uncle Jack, Mich.' Announced Rose taking a ship and looking of to Jack. Mich ran over to him and hugged him.

'Thanks, Uncle Jack.'

'No problem honey. Glad you like it.'

'Mummy can I go play on it?'

'

Later, open the rest first though.' Mich screamed then proceeded to open the rest of her presents. She was extremely pleased with some of her presents, Dolls house, Coloring sets and games. Other things she just tossed to the side. Like clothes, she liked them but at that moment in time she did not find them that interesting. Within an hour the room had been cleared of paper and all that was left was the opened presents.

'No more the Mich?' Asked Jack

'Nope all finished.' She sighed at sat on the couch with a glum face.

'Wait a minute.' The Doctor beamed pulling a present out of his coat. 'This one's from me.' Mich screamed and jumped onto his lap. 'Wait a minute, baby you might not like it yet.' They all laughed. Mich ripped the brightly coloured paper off and tossed it to the side. She was left with a brown mahogany wooden box. She undid the clasp and lifted the lid. She gasp her mouth opening wide.

Whispering in awe. 'A sonic screwdriver. Wow. Mummy look, it's like daddies.' She said lifting it in front of Rose's face.

'Wow.' Rose glared at the Doctor. Mich ran out to go and play. 'Is that really suitable for a little girl Doctor, come on I've seen what yours can do.

'Oh come on Rose I'm not that stupid. It's a kiddies' sonic screwdriver. Plays music, draws, sticks things together etc. Basically like a child's stationary set, only looks better, and she is a Time lord, so what better present to get her.' He beamed so proud of his invention.

'Oh, well then thank you.' She smiled and squeezed his hand.

'Right, chop chop. We need to clear this up and then start to make up the dinner.' Jackie ordered. Everyone stood and they were given a separate job to do. The Doctor stood and walked over to the window he saw his 4 year old daughter playing in the garden on her new bike, he watched closely, noticing how much fun she was having, suddenly he realized what he had to do. He had made his decision. Now all he needed to do was accomplish it and today was the best of any to do it.


	16. The Best Way

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Have been a bit over blown with exams i will try to keep it regular but if not should be back to regular updates within 2 weeks. Thanks for all the reviews. Hope you guys likes this chapter. Please Review. Thanks :)**

* * *

He noted that everyone seemed busy in the own separate conversations, and decided this was the best time. He stood slowly and walked around the table making it look like he was heading somewhere else. He quickly doubled back and headed for the door reached for the handle and turned it, only to be stopped by the clicking of footsteps.

'Where are you going?' Rose laughed awkwardly. He quickly spun round and stared at her gaze. Fear washed over him, he swallowed hard.

'Rose… I…. er…' The Doctor sighed. There's no point lying to her he thought. She would know. 'I can't stay.'

'What? What you mean?' Rose laughed again shifting uncomfortably.

'I mean I can't stay here anymore, I have to go it's my duty.'

'Well just wait until to tomorrow, I'll pack some things for Mich and I and we'll be gone.' She turned on her heels to walk away.

'No!' Rose turned back to face him.

'What? I don't understand, Doctor?' Rose stood puzzled, she stared questionly at the Doctor.

'You can't come, it's too dangerous. Too risky you could get hurt, both of you. I won't let that happen'

'Never stopped you before.' Rose voice grew louder.

'Before, I didn't have a child to think about. This is not an easy choice Rose I'm doing this for the best.' The Doctor huffed.

'For the best, for the fucking best. How is this for the best? I haven't seen you for four years and then you just come back, back into our lives. Your daughter has only just met you. How can this be for the best Doctor? What you going to do just never see her again, you can't do that to her, she's just a child. She needs her father.' Rose had tears in her eyes; she was angry and upset at the same time. She had moved closer to The Doctor but still arms length away she couldn't bear to be too near him.

'Mich needs her family around her, well as much as possible. She can't have that if you come with me. I'm sorry. I will come and see you and Mich. I promise.' He made is way to the door again.

'No, that's not good enough.' Rose screamed. 'Don't you dare leave, if you leave, don't ever come back.' The Doctor turned to face her, torment in his eyes. He had to go though. 'Doctor please. Don't do this.' Rose pleaded. The Doctor walked out of the door and down the pathway a tear fell from his eye and he never looked back. Rose sobbed wiped her eyes quickly and walked back into the dining room. Her mother noticed her straight away and ran towards her.

'Rose?' She questioned, Rose just broke down in her arms. Everyone just watched her worringly.

'Mummy what's wrong?' The sweet voice of Mich echoed over Rose's sobs.

'He's gone, left, never coming back.' Rose sobbed. 'My Doctor.'

'What?' Screamed Jackie 'No he bloody well hasn't, no he can't.'

'He has.' Screamed Rose 'There's nothing we can do. He's left us, again.' Rose broke down completely and sat on the floor. Mich ran over to her mother and hugged her. She was also crying, although she was not entirely sure of what was going on. The rest of the family sat gob smacked at what the Doctor had done.

'Pete, Martha, Mickey and Jack you come with me, now!' With no arguments they all stood up and followed Jackie, leaving Rose and her daughter alone.

………………

Meanwhile the Doctor stood over the Tardis console, contemplating whether his decision was wise or not. He fiddled around with some of the components that needed to be fixed before he could leave. He kept seeing Rose's face, the hurt he had caused her. It scarred him but there was nothing he could do. Mich needed to be with as much of her family as possible and this was the best way.

………………


	17. I love them both and say goodbye

**I Apologise for the wait. Have just started working so been very busy. This is a short chapter but i felt it necessary to write a chapter in for both you and me. You needed to have one to read as there hasn't been one in a long time and also i neede to start writing again to get back into it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, chosen this story as the favourite, aplied to get updates on the story and chosen me as the favourite author. :)**

Jackie and the others marched out of the house and down the street towards the Tardis. Jackie was fuming, anger spilled out of every crevice, in her skin. She knocked on the Tardis door and it opened. Without even waiting for the Doctor to speak she stormed in. Leaving the rest of the others stood outside.

'Come in then.' Said the Doctor sarcastically, closing the door

'Oh I bloody well will Doctor. How dare you just leave now. After everything that has happened, you're a disgrace. Do you know how much you have hurt Rose never mind how much Mich is hurting. Now.' Jackie moved towards the Doctor. ' You will go back into that house and apologise to them both then you will make the choice whether to stay here or take them with you.'

'No I will not.' The Doctor moved over to the Tardis and started to fiddle with some of the instruments.

'Excuse me.' Jackie looked disgusted.

'I left for a reason. Do you really think I wanted to leave them?' Jackie stood puzzled. 'No I didn't I left because I had to. I can't stay I have a job to do, and to bring them along would only put them both in a lot of danger. The last few days have only proven that. There is no way for them to come. We could not leave Mich alone in the Tardis, I no Rose would always want to explore the place we have landed on. To take Mich with us would be impossible as we always seem to face trouble she is much safer here with you guys. She will have a better life with her family around her.' The Doctor sighed and sat down on a chair.

'But you are family.'

'Yes but its not as if I know Mich that well or that she does either.'

'What the hell has that got to do with it. You are her father, and I know her life will be lessoned without you and so does Rose. Remember she lost her father, I know she felt that there was always a gap missing in her life. It will just be the same for Mich.' Explained Jackie.

'I can't Jackie. I just can't take them. It is too dangerous. I will come a visit I promise, but that is all I can do. I'm sorry.'

Jackie huffed and proceeded to leave the Tardis.

'Jackie!' Called the Doctor. Jackie turned round to look at him.

'Tell Rose and Mich I love them both and say goodbye to them for me.'

Jackie stood and stared for a second and then left.


	18. Finally, No more interuptions

**Last chapter finally done, I know it's been a long time since I have written anything I was just about to give up with when I thought why not just finish it. Hope you like it**.

An hour passed by quickly, The Doctor had finally finished the repairs on the Tardis when the door flew open.

'Jackie, I thought I'd bloody well told you…'

'It's not Jackie.' Answered a quiet voice.

The Doctor peered round the console and there with puffy red eyes stood Rose, she had been crying. The Doctors heart melted at the sight of her. She looked more beautiful than ever.

'Rose I thought I made it quite clear to your mother…'

'I'm not the one who wants to talk to you.'

'Your not, well then, who does?' The Doctor asked.

'I do, Daddy.' Mich walked from behind a pillar towards her father. She took hold of his hand and lead him to a chair sat him down and began to speak.

'Don't leave me daddy, I've waited so long to meet you and now I have your just going to go. Take me with you, mummy as well. Please.' Tears welled up in Mich's eyes as she began to sob. She laid her head on the Doctor's knee. The Doctor looked up at Rose and caught her pleading eyes. After a long silence and a deep breath the Doctor spoke.

'I suppose you could come along if you behave.'

'Rose and Mich both lifted there heads to look at the Doctor. A big cheesy grin formed on his face and both girls screamed and hugged him tightly.

'Right let me go get Grandma, Grandad and Uncle Jack.' Mich ran off.

Rose looked at her Doctor and smiled.

'Thank you.' She leaned into kiss him, however just before there lips touched; Jackie ran in screaming and kissed the Doctor. Rose was annoyed by this as was the Doctor.

'Thank you, thank you. I knew you would come around. Come on Mich, Pete, Jack lets go unpack.' She shouted.

'Unpack?' The Doctor questioned Rose.

'Well, erm, er, Mich wanted to be with her whole family so they all decide to come along. The Tardis is big enough for us all anyway.' Answered Rose

'Oh for god sake, I've told you Rose this whole domestic thing and me do not mix this isn't going to end well, and what about Martha and Mickey?'

'You will learn to mix and Martha and Mickey have sort of you know got it on so they are staying here. Now, come here.' Rose fingered for the Doctor to join her he grabbed her waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders the both leaned in but hesitated, both expecting an interruption. There wasn't one they both laughed at this but then finally kissed.

'Erlack. Gross.' Screamed Mich, from across the console room. Rose and the Doctor laughed. The Doctor chased Mich around the laughter filled room as they set off on their new journey for more fun filled and dangerous adventures.

**Finis**


End file.
